ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:2010 - (02/28/2010) VanaFest 2010 Post-event Report Now Available!
Summoner gets Invinciblaga and deathga added into an alredy useful 2 hour. Pup gets to be a monk and a rng at the same time. and bst gets..... a bonus to crafting for the people who supply there consumable items. I mean don't get me wrong... more stock and lower prices for jugs is great... but can we say lopsided? Give jug pets sub jobs so they can hit IT's regularly in parties... make pets targetable by player spells and JA's... finish the jug chart so we can get the full benefit of killer instinct. I mean while ur dishing out bazooka's and warheads to everyone else you mind if we get some too? --Gotterdammerung 13:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Tweets from vanafest2010: Ogawa says we’ll finally see the addition of Castle Zvahl Baileys S and Castle Zvahl Keep S. FFXI Planner Fujito is up now to reveal to us a brand new branching quest system referred to as “Trial of the Magians”. Quests will be divided into a number of categories, and progression in each will allow players to earn different rewards. The following quest branches and more are being considered: Weapon enhancement / Armor enhancement Adventurers will be able to pick and choose what stats they’d like by completing the associated quest. Pretty interesting… You can trade your weapon to the Magian Moogle and it will be returned with your desired enhancement! Wow. Get this. Even relic and mythic weapons can be enhanced in this new system! A RDM75 is on screen now, fighting an enemy… Nice gear. Not sure why we’re seeing this The RDM75 just… It just leveled up to 76. Tanaka just congratulated the PLD on leveling up! Tanaka just announced that in the June version update, the LEVEL CAP WILL BE RAISED! The crowd is going nuts. New abilities and magic for each job are planned to compensate for the previous “main job” specialties being available as a “support job”. To combat camp concerns; addition of new areas to EXP in, addition of monsters in previous areas, and CoP areas “level cap” removal. A “new type” of merit points, in addition to an increase in maximum upgrades, is being considered for players that reach level 99, too! Through version updates the final level cap for FFXI will be… level 99! Going to be an interesting time in Vana’diel! MNK: We may see an ability that would grant higher accuracy and subtle blow in exchange for lowered TP gain and a WS restriction. RDM: Addition of new enfeeble spells DRK: Looking into adjusting dark magic accuracy and cast times. With increased spell usage, will consider new ways to recover MP, as well. DRG: Discussing ways to enhance the wyvern’s powers and thinking about creating a new type of “Jump” ability. Tanaka just played a new trailer announcing three new high-level battle area add-ons, called “Abyssea”. These differ from previous add-ons in that adventurer focus will be on fighting strong enemies, epic battles, and new armor to collect. Though the term is not yet finalized, adventurers will be able to earn “AF3” in Abyssea. Tanaka showed a picture of the current idea for PLD and BLM "AF3". Abyssea will be very different from Dynamis in that you can do these areas with one full party. The first release, “Vision of Abyssea”, will debut this summer for the price of $9.99 (£7.99) Following later this year, “Scars of Abyssea”, and “Heroes of Abyssea” will round out 2010. Soon, adventurers will be able to explore the Walk of Echoes! Adventurers can expect their first glimpse of this content this summer! These brand new never before seen notorious monsters sure are scary. Adventurers, brace yourselves for battle! Woah, a giant clot-type enemy bigger than even some buildings in Jeuno… And that HUGE crab was epic looking. EVENTS! Two new items have been prepared especially for this year’s feast of swords! Special tuxedos will be available to players as an 8th Vana’versary appreciation gift! How debonair! Looks like we’ll be seeing some interesting items added to future Mog Bonanzas, possibly even drops from Pandemonium Warden! Higher synergy skills and new recipes are sure to make the avid crafter excited! These new recipes seem to make new warp items as well as new guild-related items! An expansion of evolith stats as well as new ways of obtaining them will be added as well! A video showing new job specific emotes! A THF tossed a smoke bomb at the ground and disappeared! These look really fun! SAM: Thinking of lowering the level you earn Sekkanoki, to open it up to jobs with /SAM support. Maybe a new ability, too? WAR: May get an ability allowing them to tank for a short period of time enhancing their versatility in parties. WHM: Possibility of receiving new divine and healing magic spells, and more chances to use divine magic. THF: An enhancement to Treasure Hunter as well as a new type of Steal ability may be in store. COR: Thinking about adding a greater gambling aspect to COR by making XI a special number that enhances roll effects. DNC: Dancers may see different methods of TP gain as well as the possibility of casting Waltzes on members outside of their party! BLM: To go along with the level cap removal, it may be a ripe time for BLMs to learn….METEOR! Thats basically what was said. --Trunxrdm 15:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) "An elemental staff-type weapon boasting multiple effects is among the unique new articles being considered." from the official site under 'Future of Final Fantasy XI' and in the 'Synergy' section... I had sent in an idea for a multi-purpose elemental staff that essentially was a combination of all eight Lv.51 staves yet with its own uniqueness, as it was based on the weather and day for its effects. Wonder if they took it to heart...? --Eli 00:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Level Cap increase 1) Raising the level cap does not change the difficulty of the game, nor that of the monsters we fight. All you're doing is making the scale bigger, and inevitably this changes nothing in gameplay. They did it in WoW (went to 70cap and then to 80) and now they fight mobs with 50 million HP and come on, that's completely meaningless. 2) Raising the level cap -requires- players to level that high in order to experience endgame content. This has been the longtime strongpoint of the merit system in FFXI. Using merits, one can optionally level their character, but still experience endgame content even if he/she chooses not to. This is demolished by raising the cap. 3) Raising the level cap renders all current gear worthless. All those hours we've spent on Homam sets, Ares' gear, Crimson Armor, and Relic weapons completely lost because any NQ item at "level 80" is instantly better. Previously, FFXI has managed to expand laterally (Mythic weapons were not necessarily "better," just different). Lateral expansion is by far the better alternative because it offers customization instead of the stomping, empty climb that is vertical expansion. Vote no on 99! --KosnIre 12:39, March 3, 2010 (UTC) In reply to the above: 1) It may not change the 'difficulty' of the game directly, but this level cap increases the potential uses of each job and the abilities they get from subjobs, which will allow more varied fights to be created and the requirement of entirely new strategies (rather than what we currently have where almost everything is either zerged or kited). And... Why is 50 million HP meaningless? 2) All I can say to this is that players are already -required- to level to 75, and the merits are not as optional as one might think. I myself have been refused entry to more than one Salvage linkshell for not having 5 merits in Penance. This is not demolished by raising the level cap as many of the available merit abilities and effects are still required by certain people and linkshells that like to consider themselves 'elite'. 3) I challenge you to find me one item between levels 30 and 40 - no, 30 and 70 - that is better than, say, a Peacock Charm/Amulet. I highly doubt we will be seeing items available on the Auction House for 10,000 gil that are better than Salvage bodies. As for relic weapons: there have been reports that through the Trial of the Magicians questline it may be possible to upgrade these and other rare items such as Mythic weapons and armour. Honestly, I don't think that they'll actually add a lot of gear between levels 75 and 99, aside from that gained from new endgame content. While lateral expansion may be better, it is limited in what it can achieve, and it seems that the developers have reached a point where they can't think of much more to add to make characters who already have all the best gear any better except by increasing the level cap. The only real issue I have with the cap increase is that the quantity of endgame content will be significantly reduced. While it may be nice to kill Jailer of Love with a party of three, as KosnIre has said there would be little point if there is better gear available from level 99 endgame. Overall I'd say the cap increase is a good thing, as long as Square Enix do it properly. --Khaeron 17:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) It can be done properly. WoW has a thing called item level and if your total item level isn't high enough, you aren't allowed access to certain instances. This forces people to experience older endgame before progressing to true endgame. I like the concept they were trying to implement there, but I don't think an item level is the best way to do it. Besides, WoW has already failed at atmosphere and experience at this point anyway. At any rate, perhaps we still will need to compete for NM claims and trio AV. I know I'm going to be -anyway-, because that's awesome. Around the time Wings came out I had an idea. It was partially because of Wings taking place in the past. In all of our lore it discusses an epic conflict during the Crystal War, surely our level 75 adventurers who kill flamingos for points couldn't take on those wars? (Ignoring the fact we've also taken down gods). I thought that they should instance an entire new area (and Vana'diel S would've been large enough) where your character starts at level 1 but technically 76, with all the stats and gear players are allowed at that level. That way, original 75 cap would still have endgame because its content and storyline missions would be expanded on and require people still play as 75s, but players could also go to say, 150, with all the broken SJ abilities and spells like Utsusemi: San and Meteor, hell, give them SJ's 2Hs so BLMs can Chainspell Manafont. Of course that endgame would be scaled up to deal with all of the broken aspects, and it really wouldn't be broken at all. I don't think that's a necessary idea, and I'm hoping as Khaeron says that there will be hardly any gear from 75-99 so that Lv.75 gear is still good. But that doesn't stop people from not having to have it. It'll be like the old days "oh sweet, this elite DD in my PT has peacock charm" and "awh noob ass WAR wearing courage rings at Lv.52." Vael of Phoenix 19:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) At the end of the day, this level cap raise is more discouraging than anything else. Why SE did this when FF14 is so close ? Even with the best meripo PT and the best exp per hour I'm sure many people will only will have time to raise a job or two to 99 with all the needed subs with the current exp rules before FF14 is released. I mean, we can do some math and, to get the job from 98 to 99 is gonna take A LOT of exp. You heard people before saying: "This last levels to 75 takes forever". Now I'm seeing people really getting tired and waiting for FF14 instead of leveling that much, especially the guys with many 75's. --Avan de Jinuar III 15:20, March 8, 2010 (UTC) even though it will be tough to level to 99 i think they'll probably try to make solo play a bit easier like when they made EP and DC enemies give more EXP and with the lvl increase it'll mean that melee jobs will have an easier job soloing i mean dancer is great but its still hard not having some of these subjobs that would make it easier by 1 lvl. and when the lvl cap gets to 99 the subjobs will still only get to lvl 49 so we still won't get things like Sekkanoki but like me a monk when in a party and subbing warrior we will be able to use Aggressor. so yeah if played right i think this will be a good thing and thats not including the new areas new job ability's or Trial of the Magicians.sorry if i sound weird this is my first time posting here. this is Leonzell from Odin server. 1:34 AM GMT+10 11/03/10 I only DO hope that they do something about the exp rules in parties at 75 or higher. Because normally (and I can be wrong) the best exp from a mob without any exp ring is about 300, average 200-250, and so-so 180-200, and taking the premise that they add 2k exp per next level (that also can be adjusted to more I'm pretty sure): 98 to 99 is gonna take 92,000 exp points. Adding the previous mobs from the other levels is like... damn ! a lot of work to do. Doable but too much for many jobs 75. My point is, FF14 is around the corner and leveling takes a very large chunk of time, not even talking about endgame activities. So I don't believe people with Maat cap will take all those jobs to 99, for them that will be extremely frustrating because they were proud of being able to be flexible. Also if after 2 hours of killing the same mob is kinda annoying, killing 300 or more mobs to get into next level will be not as fun. Just my humble opinion. --Avan de Jinuar III @Avan De Jinuar III. Its going to take alot more then 92,000EXP to get from 98-99. The jumps in EXPTNL is greater closer to 75. --User:Chaddles @Chaddles: I agree, was just a raw calcutation ^_^ , regards --Avan de Jinuar III Thanks everyone, for the great comments on this oh-so-important topic! Keep them coming. I urge you all to send your thoughts to SE (for or against) via playonline.com suggestions & feedback. There are bound to be many alterations and "fixes" even after the version update. :I think that SE is trying take us back to the era when each person leveled one, and only one, main job and relied on many other players to fill in the gaps (hence, the server merger). They are choosing specialization over flexibility. As Avan pointed out, however, the game has changed so much since its inception that this is highly discouraging to players who value versatility. :Let us all hope that we do not have to go through another series of limit breaks. --KosnIre 14:58, March 19, 2010 (UTC)